Flashback
by JokerJKVanessa
Summary: Dalton Academy's five year reunion is coming up, and this year it's being held in Central City. Where none other than Barry Allen, or dare I say, Sebastian Smythe is living. Will Barry finally be forgiven for how he acted in high school? Or is he going to get a few slushies to the face? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I obviously don't own The Flash or Glee or some of the characters that died would still be alive. I own nothing but my OCs!

Ch. 1 The Letter

Barry's POV

"Hey Barry, get downstairs!" Iris yelled. I turned off my phone and put it on the charger, reluctantly, I came downstairs. "What do you need?" I asked slightly annoyed, I didn't get much sleep last night. "I've got a letter from Dalton Academy. It's an invitation for the five year reunion here in Central City," she said. "Let me guess," I started. "Your alter ego is needed," she replied jokingly. "I hated high school. Sebastian Smythe was the worst person ever, why was I ever him?" I replied with my hands over my face. "You were bullied, the kids from Dalton and McKinley should understand that, and if they don't, it's their loss. You're a great brother, and a good friend Barry." Well I was just friendzoned. "I poured slurpees on a kid and almost blinded him." "Barry!" "I was a different person in high school!" I went back upstairs with the letter in my hand. I grabbed my phone and called the RSVP. "I am so going to regret this," I mumbled to myself as I pressed call on the keypad. " _Hello?"_ the person on the other end asked, who I immediately recognized as Blaine. "Um, yeah, I called to give my RSVP for the five year reunion," I said. " _Ok, and may I ask your name and up to four guests for the reunion?"_ "Yea, it's Sebastian Smythe, and my four guests are Eddie Thawn, Marcy McEvans, Iris West, and Oliver Queen." " _Ok thank you."_ He forgot to press end call and I heard him on the other end of the line talking to Kurt. " _Oh my god, that was Sebastian!" "No way!" Kurt replied. "And guess who one of his guests is? Oliver Queen!" "I'm still not happy that he's coming."_ "You never hung up, I can still hear you guys," I said. " _Oh, sorry about that. Bye,"_ Blaine said, hanging up the phone. I laughed and got ready to head to Jitters for coffee before work. My high school reunion is tomorrow, and I'm actually going. "Hey Iria you're coming to my reunion tomorrow!" I said to her before bolting out the door. I heard her squeal and I continued walking down the street to Jitters.

"Hey Marcy," I smiled when walking up to the counter. "Hey Barry, let me guess. Hot flash?" she asked in return. "Yea, and I also need to take you shopping for a dress when I get off work," I told my girlfriend. We've been dating for about 6 months now, she's a metahuman who can run just as fast as me. She's the Blue Bolt everyone's been talking about. "Why would I need a new dress? Is this just my boyfriend rewarding me for being awesome?" "You're getting a new dress because I have invited you to come to my high school reunion tomorrow." "You're going to tell them you're Barry Allen now, right? Cause you've told me some high school horror stories, like almost blinding a kid with a rock salt slushie." "I was a different person in high school!" I turned around and walked to a table, waiting for Marcy to get a break before I had to go to work. She walked over to me and looked at my sadly, "Sorry, we're busy and I can't get time off," she said. She walked back behind the counter to help the next customer. My phone rang, and I quickly picked it up. " _Hey Barry we need you to come in right now. There's been a bank robbery, possibly some Meta stuff involved," Joe said._ "Ok, I'm on my way now. I'm not far away, I'm at Jitters," I said before hanging up the phone. I got up from my table and rushed out the door, and right as I did several slurpees were thrown at me. "And now I have to go to work like this," I mumbled before I wiped it off of my eyes, only to see the worst people I could've run into. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany. "What's up meerkat, thought you could avoid this?" Santana asked. "Sorry, but I don't have time for this, I have to get to work," I said. "And where's that? A gas station getting tips for charity?" she asked. "CSI at CCPD. And there was a robbery, I kind of need to be there, and not covered in grape slurpee." I walked past them and when I was out of eyesight I sped home. I quickly got in dry clothes and sped over to the bank. "You're late," Eddie said as I walked in the bank, "Is that slurpee in your hair?" "Yea, I ran into some people from high school. Let's just say they don't exactly like me." "Okay, Iris told me we're invited the the reunion tomorrow." "Have fun laughing at my public humiliation."

After tracking down a metahuman who could use magnetic abilities with Marcy all day, I had to take her shopping. Hurray! Marcy seemed really excited, so we headed to her favorite dress shop at the mall. After about an hour of trying on dresses Marcy finally found one she liked I was plain black bodycon dress which complimented her brown hair and green eyes. "Food court?" I asked her as we exited the shop. "Perfect! I'm so hungry after today. Why couldn't you come up with a scientific algorithm sooner?" she asked. "Hey, at least we got them, who knows what would've happened if we didn't." We rounded the corner and headed into the food court. "Ooh! They have Chinese!" she squealed. "Okay Chinese it is, but I'm getting a grape slurpee," I argued. "Don't put rock salt in this one and try to blind someone," she warned. "It wasn't meant for him!" We ordered our food and sat down at the nearest table. Marcy and I were talking about our day, during work when we weren't together, when someone came up behind me. "Brittany, stop stumbling he might hear us," I heard Santana whisper. I picked up my slurpee and turned around, expecting another slushie attack. They froze when they noticed I had a slushie in my hand and lowered their slurpee weapons. "Seriously? I can't have dinner with my girlfriend without having to worry about being ambushed by you three?" I asked them. It was getting annoying, this would've been the fourth time the 'slurpeed' me today. "Girlfriend?" Santana laughed. "Barry are these the girls from your high school you were talking about?" Marcy asked. "Yea, and we're leaving. I can deal with these three acting like teenagers anymore," I said before grabbing her hand and leaving the food court. "I'll see you tomorrow Marcy, I should probably go to Starling and tell Oliver he's coming to my reunion." "Okay, bye Barry," she said as she kissed me goodnight. She sped off towards her apartment. I smirked and started running the other way, to Starling City I go.

I stopped in the middle of the Arrow Cave after searching for Oliver at his house. "Hey Barry!" Felicity said, running up to hug me. "What brings you to Starling?" Diggle asked. "It's not like a job for team Arrow," I said to Oliver who tensed up when he saw me, "My high school reunion is tomorrow, and I invited Oliver as one of my guests." "You've never really told us about your high school life. Was Barry Allen the loner or the jock?" Felicity teased. "Barry Allen didn't go to high school. Sebastian Smythe did." "What?" Diggle asked, clearly confused. "I went by another name." "I found you on my advanced search," Felicity said. "No, please don't," I tried. "You almost blinded somebody?" she yelled. "It was an accident!" "Wait, the best part," she laughed. I looked over at her screen and saw what she was laughing at. The video of Smooth Criminal one of the Warblers got when I was battling Santana. "No Felicity, don't play that. I swear to, nope you're playing it," I said as she pressed play on the video. "You were in a Glee Club?" Oliver asked. "Shh. I want to hear this," Diggle said.

 _As he came into the window_

 _It was the sound of a crescendo_

 _He came into her apartment_

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

 _She ran underneath the table_

 _He could see she was unable_

 _So she ran into the bedroom_

 _She was struck down, it was her doom_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok_

 _Are you ok, Annie_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok_

 _Are you ok, Annie_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _You've been hit by_

 _You've been hit by_

 _A smooth criminal_

"I am officially embarrassed," I said once the video had ended. "That was amazing Barry! You should have told me you could sing!" Felicity exclaimed. "Oh god," I mumbled before Oliver spoke up. "I am coming to your reunion now," he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Reunion

Yoko-Kiryuu Bikutoria Kurama- Because it's in Central City? *Sweats nervously*

Paula Katharina- I'm continuing (If I can remember to update)

Kurosaki Yukia- Here's your update, and I'm so sorry I forgot about this story, I'm also starting the next chapter of my other story

BoIbOiBoIbOiBoIbOi

Barry's POV

"Come on Barry, it's going to be fun!" Iris said, attempting to get me out of bed. "I don't want to," I whined," I don't want to see Satan, I mean Santana ever again." "She can't be that bad." "She threw a slushie on my face before work." "Ok, maybe a little bad, but she'll warm up to you." "Nope, she won't do that." "Why?" "Like I said, I was a completely different person in high school!" "My god Barry. Did everyone hate you?" "If they didn't have a crush on me, they most likely hated me." "I thought you went to an all boys school." "I did, but there were rival schools too." "Come on, get dressed, we need to leave, Marcy's downstairs." I bolted out of bed, "You didn't tell me Marcy was waiting." "She is, so hurry up." I let Iris leave my room before using my sped to get on black jeans, a black and white plaid shirt, and black converse hightops. I walked downstairs and Iris greeted me with a cup of coffee, "Oliver's in the living room." I walked into the living room to find a smiling Oliver and a shocked Marcy. "You were in Glee Club?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh gosh, Oliver why did you tell them?" "Sorry Barry, some things are too funny to be kept to myself. You were good though," he replied with a laugh.

*Magical Time Skip brought to you by Eobard Thawne* (At the reunion about an hour later)

When we arrived at the reunion, Marcy and I linked arms as we walked towards the entrance, the others trailing behind us. "Name please," said the man outside of the door. He was looking down so I didn't see his face, but I knew by his voice that it was Kurt. "Sebastian Smythe and my four guests, Marcy McEvans, Eddie Thawne, Iris West, and Oliver Queen," I answered. "Oh wonderful," Kurt said with disgust in his voice as he looked up at me. When we walked through the doors I heard people calling my name from many different directions. "Sebastian!" "Hey look Smythe's here!" "Is that Sebastian?" "Popular weren't you Barry?" Marcy teased. "Why did I agree to come today?" I said with a red face. "Now I have to explain to everyone why you guys call me Barry," he said nervously. "You can do that later, let's not spoil the fun just yet," Oliver said. "Well, lookie here. Sebastian Smythe. Something upsetting you?" Puck asked, walking up to me. "Noah leave him alone. We aren't in highschool anymore," Rachel said. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?" he asked in disgust, motioning to Oliver. "Um, no, Oliver a really good friend of his," Marcy spoke up. "And who are you?" "I'm Marcy McEvans," she said but quickly added, "I'm his girlfriend." Puck looked shocked and stood there in silence. Eventually he just scoffed and walked away. "That went better than I thought it would," Iris said. I sighed and made my way to an empty table.

I sat down for alone for awhile before Marcy came over. "What's wrong Barry?" she asked. "It's just, coming to the reunion is bringing up too many memories I didn't want to remember," I replied. "Ok, attention everyone!" Blaine shouted from the stage, "The votes have been cast and your class favorite is…" "Sebastian Smythe," Kurt said with disgust. "No way he won. He must have sabotaged it!" Rachel yelled. "No, cause I voted for Kurt," I reassured her before moving towards stage. I walked, no, was pushed towards the stage by Marcy. "Jee thanks Marcy, I wasn't going to come up here," I whispered to her. I stopped when I heard laughter through the audience. I turned towards them awkwardly, "So, um, hi?" "You can do this Barry," Marcy said. "So I'm not going to take this time to explain that Sebastian side is my 'Snixx' as Satan, I mean Santana calls it. But I do have something very important to do, but I've just been waiting for the right moment. I have been dating Marcy McEvans for almost 4 years now, and I think it's finally time for me to do this." I got down on one knee and looked towards Marcy, who was doing an amazing impression of a fish. "Marcy McEvans, will you take me Barry Allen, to be your husband? In other words, marry me?" "Yes," she laughed as she ran up and hugged me. "Well, that was interesting," Kurt mumbled.

HeEhEeHeEhEeHeEhEeHeEhEeH

Short Chapter! YAYYYYY. I'm sorry i haven't updated this since February. It's April now. Oopsie. Been caught up with school stuff, I SOOOO wasn't binge reading fanfiction for hours upon hours of a day.


End file.
